Convoitise, by shippershape - Traduction
by Elisa's Addictions
Summary: Voici un autre drabbley mettant en scène une Lindy dans une de ces nouvelles débâcles et un Tommy pas vraiment conciliant avec elle. Elle ressent le besoin d'expliquer son habitude à tout traverser toute seule et Tommy lui fait faire une promesse. - /!\ Ceci est une traduction d'une fiction anglaise écrite par shippershape !


**Résumé :** Voici un autre drabbley mettant en scène une Lindy dans une de ces nouvelles débâcles et un Tommy pas vraiment conciliant avec elle. Elle ressent le besoin d'expliquer son habitude à tout traverser toute seule et Tommy lui fait faire une promesse. BY shippershape.

 **Disclaimer de la Traductrice :** Je tiens à souligner le fait que je n'ai pas écris cette histoire, je ne fais que traduire l'œuvre de _shippershape_ afin de la faire découvrir aux lecteurs français. Si le cœur vous en dis, ce n'est pas la première de ses fictions que je traduis alors n'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un œil.

 _Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, je les transmettrais à l'auteur._

* * *

 **Convoitise** ,

 _Envy._

OoOoOoO

 _Écrit par_ shippershape,

 _Traduit par_ Lilly.

OoOoOoO

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ai fais ça. » Lindy se retourna au son de la voix de Tommy, grimaçant en voyant la colère sur son visage. « C'était stupide. Et imprudent. Tu aurais pus te faire tuer. » Lindy se raidit. Ils se trouvaient dans un coin de l'unité du cybercrime, assez à l'écart pour que Lindy ne s'inquiète pas d'être entendue. Mais elle n'avait tout de même pas besoin d'être réprimandée. Elle n'était pas une enfant. Elle pointa un doigt sur son torse, irritée.

« Tu ne t'en rends pas compte ? Je pourrais être tué dans mon salon. Ce psychopathe peut entrer dans mon appartement depuis le tout premier jour. Je ne suis en sécurité nulle part. » Elle croisa les bras, tentant de ne pas laisser l'inquiétude lisible sur le visage de Tommy adoucir son irritation. Il prenait simplement soin d'elle, elle le savait, mais elle avait d'avantage perdue que qui que ce soit, et elle espérait que de tous, Tommy le comprendrait.

« Tu t'ai utilisé comme appas, sans renfort, en plein milieu de la nuit. C'était une mission suicide. Si Yeager ne t'avais pas suivis... » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, mais Lindy saisit très bien la suite. Elle soupira.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Tommy ? Que je m'excuse ? Que je promette d'être sage, de rester enfermée et de ne même pas prendre une douche sans escorte ? Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça. » Elle le fixa avec désespoir. Ils étaient dans une impasse. L'indépendance de Lindy avait causé beaucoup de friction dans l'enquête, plus particulièrement entre eux deux, depuis qu'elle avait accepté de travailler avec eux. Elle s'était mit en travers de leur chemin, et il était un guerrier de cœur, et c'était une dispute qu'ils avaient quotidiennement. Rien n'avait changé, mais ça commençait à devenir épuisant et ils devaient trouver un moyen d'arranger ça.

« Je veux juste que tu sois en sécurité. » Dit Tommy, son regard assez intense pour la faire frissonner. Puis le fameux regard disparut, remplacé par quelque chose de plus badin. « Je veux dire que c'est mon job. Et tu ne me le rend pas facile. » Il fronça les sourcil, Lindy commençait à croire qu'il le faisait en permanence, adoucit par un sourire. « Mais si tu veux quelqu'un pour assurer tes arrière pendant une tu prends ta douche, je suis certain de pouvoir trouver quelques gars qui seront volontaire. » Lindy roula des yeux.

« Je pense avoir eut assez de spectateur pendant que je me déshabillait pour l'instant, mais merci. » Son sourire se fana.

« Quoi ? »

« Je voulais simplement dire que quelqu'un allumait et éteignait ma webcam à volonté sans que je ne le sache, donc... » Lindy hésita, jaugeant la réaction de Tommy. Apparemment c'était nouveau pour lui.

« Il te regardait te changer ? Et tu ne me l'as pas dis ? » Il était livide. De nouveau. Combattant l'urgence de grogner et de lui lancer un pull-over à la figure. Lindy haussa les épaules.

« On s'en fou de ce qu'il a vu, tu sais qu'il pirate ma webcam, et il a caché des caméra dans mon appartement. Elles sont désactivées maintenant. » Elle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. « Écoute, je sais que tu ne comprends pas ce que je fais, mais j'ai mes raisons. »

« Je connais tes raisons. »

« Non. » Lindy secoua la tête. « Tu ne comprends pas. Sais-tu ce que j'ai ressentis quand nous somme aller à la maison des Becker ? Quand j'ai regarder Madame Becker apprendre la mort de sa fille ? » La bouche de Tommy s'ouvrit mais il ne répondit pas. « J'ai ressentis de la convoitise. Je voulais ça. » Il sembla confuse.

« Tu voulais ça ? »

« Plus ou moins. À quel point est-ce horrible ? Je me tenais là, regardant la vie de cette femme se dissoudre juste devant moi et tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était 'peut-être que ce serait mieux ainsi'. » Elle regarda sa main, toujours sur son épaule, et la retira. Elle n'avait jamais dis ça à personne, elle n'avait même pas prévu de le dire à qui que ce soit. Mais elle avait besoin qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait besoin qu'il sache.

« Lindy - »

« Je voulais qu'elle soit morte. Rien qu'une seconde. Je voulais savoir. » Sa voix se brisa, et elle jeta un regard par la fenêtre, au tableau blanc, n'importe où excepté lui. Puis elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle le regarda de nouveau, puis sa main englobée par une autre. Il y avait quelque chose d'addictive à son contacte. Lindy tenta de ne pas trop y prêter attention. « Je voulais juste savoir. » Murmura-t-elle, puis ses digues se rompirent. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de sa gorge, et Lindy, Lindy qui n'avait jamais pleurée, qui n'avait laissée échapper que quelques larmes sur le toit pour Ben et qui avait garder ses yeux secs pendant des semaines, Lindy qui avait été plus forte que n'importe quelle personne que Tommy avait rencontré, elle se brisa. Il l'attira facilement dans ses bras alors qu'elle pleurait, alors que des années d'accumulation de frustration et de questions sans réponse remontait à la surface. Il l'enlaçait, ses bras enroulés autour d'elle tellement serrés qu'elle pouvait à peine respirer, mais à ce moment précis elle pensa que ces bras était la seule chose qui la maintenait à flot.

« On va les trouver. » Murmura-t-il, et les doigts de Lindy se refermèrent sur le tee-shirt de Tommy car c'était la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait se raccrocher. « Je te le promet, on les trouvera. »


End file.
